1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device for near-field communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A near-field communication (NFC) card, also referred to as a smart card, a chip card, an integrated circuit (IC) card, may operate in either a passive mode and or an active mode depending on the appropriate operation method.
An NFC card may receive a signal sent from a reader in the passive mode, whereas the NFC card may load transmission data on the signal sent from the reader and send the modified signal back to the reader in the active mode.